Package on Package (PoP) is becoming an increasingly popular integrated circuit packaging technique because it allows for higher density electronics. But increasing die power of a bottom package in a POP not only results in thermal dissipation inefficiency, but leads to severe thermal stress and warpage caused by thermal expansion mismatch between the components of the package.